Zuhause
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Harley ist zurück in Arkham und alles andere als unglücklich damit. Ein kleiner Epilog zur Harley QuinnComicreihe.


_Disclaimer: _Das übliche halt, die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern wurden nur für etwas Unterhaltung ausgeliehen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**  
**

**Zuhause**

Harleen Quinzel war verrückt. Die meisten wussten das, nur Harley selbst hatte es in den letzten Monaten wohl irgendwann vergessen und damit war nach und nach alles aus den Fugen geraten. Aber zum Glück war diese Phase nun vorbei. Sie war wieder zuhause. Endlich fühlte sie sich wieder wohl. Sie war noch keine zwei Stunden wieder hier, aber sie hatte das Gefühl eine gewaltige Last von ihren Schultern bekommen zu haben. Sie war zurück in ihrem altem Leben und das war eine große Erleichterung. Sie fühlte sich geradezu... _befreit_.

Jeder andere Insasse von Arkham würde sie dafür wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklären, aber gerade deswegen waren sie ja schließlich alle hier, nicht wahr?

Ein Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen. Endlich war sie wieder sie selbst. Die Dinge, die sie die letzten Wochen und Monate so geplagt hatten, begannen schon zu verblassen. Keine dämlichen Träume mehr, keine Gewissensbisse, keine Schuldgefühle wegen irgendwelcher erblindeter Kinder - zumindest kaum noch. Endlich würde alles wieder normal werden. So normal jedenfalls wie das Leben für eine Insassin von Arkham sein konnte.

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Sie hatte soviel Spaß gehabt. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Puddin - 'JOKER!', korrigierte sie sich mental - losgesagt, ihre eigene Gang gegründet, ein paar tolle Monate mit Ivy in Metropolis verbracht. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war es mit Sicherheit die beste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen. Und dann war es irgendwann bergab gegangen. Bis schließlich nichts mehr von dem ganzen Spaß übrig geblieben war, nur noch Geschäfte und Gewalt. Und ohne den Spaß von früher waren das zwei sehr anstrengende Beschäftigungen. Noch ein paar Wochen mehr und sie wäre wahrscheinlich genauso ein ernster, humorloser Knochen geworden wie die Fledermaus. Genau was Gotham noch gefehlt hatte: Batclown.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr daran denken. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu leeren und einfach nur die Ruhe zu genießen.

Im Moment nämlich saß Harley ganz allein in der Kantine von Arkham und wartete darauf, dass der Rest der Anstalt erwachte. Sie hatte der Nachtschicht eine ziemlich Überraschung bereitet als sie plötzlich vor dem Tor stand, klatschnass und weit nach Mitternacht, und hinein wollte - freiwillig! Etwas ratlos und in Ermangelung einer vorbereiteten Zelle hatte man sie unter die Dusche geschickt, sie in trockene Häftlingsklamotten - oder Patientenuniform, wie es offiziell hieß - gesteckt und sie dann in den Speisesaal geschickt, um auf das 'baldige' Frühstück zu warten - und sie wohl der Frühschicht zu überlassen. Aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie lag auf einer der langen Bänke, die Arme hinter dem Kopf Verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen und lauschte entspannt dem Regen, der von draußen gegen die Fenster plätscherte. Etwas, das ihr draußen schon lange nicht mehr gelungen war.

"Hm, ich dachte schon jemand erlaubt sich aller Früh einen Scherz mit mir", ertönte eine ihr nur allzu bekannte und geliebte Stimme, "aber du bist ja tatsächlich wieder hier"

Harley riss freudig die Augen auf und katapultierte sich geradezu auf die Füße, bevor sie ihrer noch etwas verschlafenen Freundin schwungvoll um den Hals fiel und sie beide zu Boden riss.

"PAMMIE!"

"Schön zu sehen, dass du immer noch die Alte bist, Harl", stöhnte Poison Ivy unter Harleys Gewicht, lächelte aber dennoch. "Würdest du mich bitte wieder aufstehen lassen?"

"Sorry, Red", grinste Harley verlegen und half Ivy wieder auf die Füße. "Ich hab dich einfach schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, du hast mir gefehlt."

"Hast du dich wirklich freiwillig einliefern lassen?"

"Nun, ja..." Sie kratzte sich ertappt am Kopf. "Ich hatte... hm... Heimweh? Seit wann bist du wieder hier?", lenkte sie das Thema um.

"Eine ganze Weile schon, seit Metropolis."

"Oh, so lange, wow. Aber das macht nichts, jetzt bin ja hier." Sie sprang gewandt auf einen der Tische und breitete triumphierend die Arme aus. "Die Zeit der Langeweile ist vorbei!" Sie machte ohne große Anstrengung einen Salto rückwärts in einen Handstand. "Ich hab dir soviel zu erzählen."

Ivy sah ihr mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln bei ihren Turnübungen zu. "Damit solltest du dich aber beeilen. Ich werd nicht mehr lange hier sein."

"Was!" Harley unterbrach ihren Handstand und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Tisch nieder. "Warum denn gerade jetzt?"

Ivy legte ihr eine Zeitung vom Vortag hin, die unbeachtet auf einer der Bänke gelegen hatte, und deute auf einen Artikel.

"Eine Ausstellung seltener Pflanzen öffnet Ende der Woche ihre Pforten."

"Oh, und du musst sie retten?", fragte Harley und stützte etwas ihrer Begeisterung beraubt das Kinn auf ihre Hände, während sie den Artikel grob überflog.

"Nicht ganz. Bei der Ausstellung wird auch ein seltene südamerikanische Wurzel dabei sein, mit der ich sicher so manche lustige Sachen anstellen kann."

"Hm, hm, hm", brummte Harley nachdenklich, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht schließlich wieder auf. "Okay, dann ist es beschlossen: Wir brechen aus, das wird klasse! Wir holen uns dein Pflänzchen, gehen shoppen und machen einen drauf!"

"Aber du hast dich doch erst vor ein paar Stunden einliefern lassen - freiwillig, wie ich dich erinnern darf."

"Eben." Harleys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Ich bin wieder zuhause, es ist Zeit mich wieder um meine Hobbies zu kümmern."

Ivy lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich." Nach einen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Eingang zur Kantine setzte sie sich schließlich auf die Bank vor Harleys Tisch. "Wir haben noch genug Zeit. Also erzähl schon, was hast du so erlebt, seitdem wir uns in Metropolis aus den Augen verloren haben?"

Harley rutschte über beide Ohren grinsend vom Tisch auf die Bank gegenüber von Ivy, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

"Nun, als erstes bin ich gestorben..."

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Nun, ich fand die Harley Quinn-Comicreihe wirklich lustig, aber mit dem Ende war ich irgendwie nicht so richtig glücklich. Das Grinsen im letzten Panel war mir irgendwie zu wenig Happy End für Harley. Und Poison Ivy musste auch einfach mit rein, die beiden sind zusammen einfach ein geniales Duo und zwei meiner Lieblingscharaktere (Egal, ob freundschaftlich oder slashig). Ich dachte mit dem Schluss schlag ich gleich noch eine kleine Brücke zu den Harley&Ivy-Comics. Aber fragt mich nicht, ob das wirklich irgendwo in die DC-Timeline passt. Ich find's unmöglich da den Überblick zu behalten.

Lasst hören wie's euch gefallen hat!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 13. Mai 2006


End file.
